


Cohabitation

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves evenings in the apartment he and Kurt share in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation

Blaine loved listening to Kurt practice his lines. He loved sitting on the couch with his computer in his lap, studying for a test or just doing homework, and hearing the mumbled words of some new play Kurt was in. Off Broadway or Broadway, it didn't matter. The steady lilt of Kurt's voice, high for a more feminine role or deep for a villain, always lulled Blaine into a state of deep contentment. It made anything enjoyable - even making extended lesson plans that he would never use later in life.

Tonight was no different. Kurt was at the kitchen table, the dishes cleared long ago. A light rain was drizzling outside the window, hidden behind the drapes Kurt had fashioned out of scraps from his designing. It was approaching one in the morning, but Blaine was still knee deep in his textbook, reading about different laws and cases that had affected the teaching profession, and how to stay out of trouble himself.

 _'At least I won't fall into the teacher-student illicit relationship trap,'_ he thought idly as he flipped a page. No one would ever compare to Kurt. Not to Blaine.

There was a soft fluttering noise and Blaine looked up from his book. The room looked both too bright and too dark after staring for so long at the black and white pages of a textbook. The lamp to his right cast plenty of light in the living room, and the quaint chandelier above the dinette set shown down on Kurt. And there Blaine found his noise.

A page of Kurt's script had slipped off the table and was now trying in vain to lie flat on the ground while leaning against a table leg, moving back and forth in the wind from the air conditioner. Kurt's head was lying on his left arm, the rest of the script balanced precariously in his right hand in front of his face. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming out slow and steady.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

No response. Blaine shook his head with a fond smile. It wasn't the first time Kurt had fallen asleep while practicing. Marking his spot, Blaine set his textbook aside and moved over to Kurt. He grabbed the paper from the floor and the pages in Kurt's hand, put them together, and sat them on the table in a pile. Then he shook Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Hmmmmm?" Kurt hummed out, eyes flickering open just enough for Blaine to catch a glimpse of blue.

"Kurt," Blaine called out quietly. "It's late. Let's get you to bed, hm?"

"Ummm Hmm," Kurt tried. Blaine smiled and tried to hide it. Kurt would probably hate how much Blaine found his sleepy talk adorable.

"Come on," Blaine said as he wrapped his left arm around Kurt's back and pulled Kurt's right arm over his shoulders. "Time for bed."

Kurt was taller than Blaine, but he always walked gracefully. Even when he was drunk or asleep, Kurt never gave Blaine any trouble. Kurt wouldn't move on his own, but he would go wherever Blaine tried to take him. Thus it was only a moment or two before they were in the bedroom.

Blaine sat Kurt on his side of the bed and held his hands. "Just a minute and you can sleep. I'm just going to get you out of these clothes first."

Kurt gave him a sleepy smile. "Anytime."

Blaine was surprised by the clarity of that one word. For a moment he wondered if Kurt had begun to wake up, but then Kurt slipped backwards as dead weight onto the bed, Blaine helpless to stop him. Blaine shook his head and moved to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out both his and Kurt's pajamas: Kurt's black and Blaine's dark blue.

He set the pjs on the bed out of the way and grabbed Kurt by the hands. Thus began the slow process of undressing and redressing Kurt. First went his shirt. Blaine pulled it off arm by arm, since today's was a button up, and then did the same process backwards to pull on Kurt's pajama top. The hard part was Kurt's pants. And it wasn't because Blaine was a pervert or constantly thinking about sex. It was genuinely just because it was hard to take off someone's pants when they wouldn't lift their hips for you. And as hard as that was to do to pull pants off, it was doubly difficult to pull them on.

However, Kurt was sleepy, and that was adorable. Blaine helped Kurt get under the covers. As soon as the comforter was over Kurt's shoulders, Blaine could tell he'd lost Kurt completely to dreams. He ran his index finger down Kurt's cheek gently and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Without a sound, Blaine went to the bathroom and got changed and ready for bed before padding out into the rest of the apartment. First he went to the couch and collected his school supplies; the notebook, the textbook, the print outs. He put them on the side table and set his laptop, shut, on top of them - all safe and sound. Then he flicked off the lamp by the couch and moved to the dining room. All that was on the table was Kurt's script, and that was all organized and off to the side. With a little nod of his head, Blaine turned off that light as well and then padded right back into the bedroom with Kurt.

He crawled under the covers and flipped off the beside light. Almost immediately, Kurt rolled over and snuggled into Blaine's chest. Blaine let out one breathy laugh before wrapping his arms around Kurt in a loose hug. Kurt let out a pleasant hum and settled down again. Blaine smiled.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Grrnnnnn Bnn," Kurt muddled.

Blaine hid his laugh in Kurt's hair.


End file.
